


Distractions

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe can't walk past innuendo, but he's trying to be mature here, but not for long, luke is longsuffering, neither can Finn, rey stages a good rescue, thrown into prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: When things go wrong, Poe is good at distractions. Finn appreciates his efforts, Rey stages a good rescue, Jess and Snap blow crap up and Luke is briefly tempted to sell the lot of them to the First Order. (Not really though.)Written for Stormpilot Week over on tumblr for the theme: Day 5 - Deleted Scenes from The Last Jedi





	Distractions

Finn sat down and leaned against the wall of the tiny cell they’d been thrown into. “Why do we always end up like this?”

Poe looked over from where he was sitting on the other side of the cell. “Luck and charm?”

“You mean bad luck and a lack of charm,” Finn said dryly.

Poe pouted at him then smiled ruefully. “Who knew we were so popular with the First Order?”

“The bounty was pretty impressive,” Finn conceded. “Mine was bigger than yours though.”

Silence greeted his response and he looked over to find Poe grinning at him toothily. He reviewed what he just said and sighed. “ _Poe_ ,” he said warningly, though he really wanted to giggle at his accidental innuendo. He blamed the stress of the situation. And Poe. Who could never walk past an innuendo, no matter what kind of trouble he was in.

“Well, it’s true,” Poe said with an expression of what Finn knew was patently false innocence. “Yours is bigger than mine.”

Finn sighed and tried to look disapproving but he couldn’t stop the smile and chuckle. “You are an idiot,” he said with fond exasperation.

Poe crawled over and situated himself in Finn’s lap. He’d have protested that this was hardly the time or the place for any shenanigans but frankly, it had been a really shitty day. They’d started by running for their lives then they’d moved on to being captured, manhandled, shoved around and finally thrown into a tiny smelly cell. So Finn quite frankly felt he deserved to have his boyfriend in his lap, all warm and wriggly and grinning despite the circumstances.

He wrapped his arms around Poe and pulled him a little closer. “So what now?”

“Well,” Poe said slowly, drawing out the word. “BB-8 should already be back at the ship so she’ll be able to let Snap and Jess know what’s happened and they’ll be able to tell Luke and Rey.”

Finn sighed. “Rey is never going to let me live this down. She warned me to be careful.”

“We were being careful,” Poe protested. “We’d already picked up that something was hinky. We just didn’t know what it was until we saw the holoposters.”

“Point,” Finn conceded. 

“Besides, doesn’t she owe you a rescue after Starkiller?”

Finn snorted. “She’d half rescued herself there so I don’t think it counts.”

“You came to rescue her, risking your own life and freedom, so it totally counts,” Poe replied. 

Finn gave him a look then changed the subject a little. “Don’t you have any lockpicks? They didn’t exactly search us other than to take our weapons.”

“I do,” Poe said. “Unfortunately these are prison doors so to use them, I’d have to be on the _other_ side of the door.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Poe wriggled experimentally and Finn sucked in a breath and caught hold of his hips. Poe grinned. “I think I have an idea how to pass the time until our rescue gets here.”

“ _No_ ,” Finn said firmly, tightening his grip on Poe’s hips to keep him still. “We are _not_ having sex in a cell, Poe.”

“But it’s on my bucket list.” Poe pouted again and Finn had to resist the urge to nibble on his bottom lip. Doing so would _not_ help his cause right now. 

Besides, he and Poe had been together long enough by now that he knew what Poe was doing – distracting both of them from their predicament. Last time, it had been a hilarious attempt to rewire the door from the inside, which had resulted in Poe ending up with a numb hand and half the prison block being blacked out. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been the half _they_ were in. The time before that, Poe had distracted them both along with their guards by simply talking. A lot. Without pause. It had been fascinating in its own way. He hadn’t known _anyone_ who could talk that consistently and he had finally understood what Snap had meant when he’d said Poe could talk underwater with his mouth full of marbles.

Still, he had his part to play in this little game of theirs and Force knows he appreciated the distraction. He opened his mouth then closed it again and shook his head. “No, I do _not_ want to know why you have sex in a cell on your bucket list.”

“Neither do I.”

They both gave a start at the sudden comment. Poe immediately rolled off Finn’s lap and into a defensive stance before they realised that Rey was standing in the now-open door, grinning at them.

“Rey!” Finn said with delighted surprise as he got to his feet as well.

“Yep, here to rescue you both.” She paused. “Again.”

“Again!” Poe sputtered. “This is the…”

“Third,” Rey supplied, her grin widening.

Poe paused and counted something off on his fingers. He sighed. “Yeah, fine. Third.”

Luke suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Rey. He raised his eyebrow at them and huffed. “Do you three think you could save the comedy routine until we’re out of here?”

Finn, Poe and Rey all snickered and Luke rolled his eyes at them, though he was clearly nowhere near as grouchy as he was pretending to be.

“How did you two get caught anyway?” he asked, as Finn and Poe hurried out of the cell.

“Apparently the First Order is heartbroken that we left,” Poe said drolly. “They’re offering some truly flattering amounts of money to get us back.”

Luke pretended to look interested. “Really?” he said dryly. “How tempting.”

The three of them snickered again and then they took off down the corridor. As they did, there was a low boom from somewhere behind them and the entire building shuddered around them.

“That’s Jess and Snap,” Rey said cheerfully. “They said they’d cause a distraction.”

“They’re blowing things up?” Poe said. He placed a hand over his heart and affected a tone of tearful pride. “I’m so proud of them.”

Finn sighed. “Why do I feel like the only grown up here?”

“Because you are,” Rey replied, grinning at him as they ran along the corridor.

“You definitely are,” Luke muttered then actually cracked a grin when they all stared at him. “Remind me to tell you about how we got Han back from Jabba the Hutt. It was an elaborate game of dress ups and charades.”

Finn exchanged a look of muted grief and regret with Rey at the mention of Han Solo but then Rey turned back to Luke.

“You’re on.”

“Good,” Luke said. “Now let’s get out of here.”

They put on a bit more pace and Finn dropped back to run alongside Poe. The pilot grinned at him and caught hold of his hand as they ran.

“I still say we should have had sex,” Poe said and laughed as Finn nearly tripped.

Finn gave him a quick glare then laughed as well. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
